I Promise
by Ordile
Summary: After the eradication of the horrible game, Sora and the girls decided to spend the rest of their school lives in a more normal way that they haven't before. But how will Sora feel if one of her princess goes of to college? Reiko/Sora. Ch.3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to make Sora/Reiko fic, since I really love that pairing so much. ^_^ I had this idea stuck in my head for awhile, and I wanted to share it with you guys. :D **

* * *

The sun was shining brightly. Bright rays filtered through the cracks of the forest. Trees swayed as the calm wind caressed the leafs and branches gently in the warm afternoon.

"Sora-sama, Date-san, you should hurry up." The voice of Koharu echoed through the woods while 2 girls walked wearily uphill.

Sora panted heavily as she walked besides Reiko. The blond, who had a yellow shade of hair pulled into two curly pigtails, sighed in resignation.

"You really are hopeless. It's only been 5 minutes and you're already tired." Vigorous yet calm eyes gazed at the sight of a red headed girl struggling to continue walking up the small hill. "You know, they're gonna eat without us."

At this point, Sora suddenly collapsed at Reiko. Luckily, unlike Sora, Reiko had enough strength to prop her almost lifeless body, though with a blushing face and an arched eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Reiko," Sora's breathless voice was almost inaudible.

The red head quickly got up then wrapped her arms around her body while Reiko's shoulder supported Sora's chin.

"Ehhh?" Reiko's face suddenly turned crimson red at the close contact between her and the red head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so tired!" Sora lamented loudly, with a volume high enough to reach the other girls in the picnic spot and scare away animals near them. "My legs are killing me!" Following the outburst, Sora started weeping.

"Tsk...it's because your so unfit. Anyways, I think we're almost there." Reiko pointed ahead at their trail with Sora still in her arms. "Only a few feet ahead, I guess."

"Really? Then let's go." Sora said while grabbing Reiko's hand gently then taking the lead. "I'm so hungry."

Reiko was suddenly surprised. Not at the abrupt change of energy of the redhead, but when Sora held her hand. She would rarely do this since she's always around other girls, but now she can feel Sora's gentle hand touching her own. The blonde lit up a smile, unaware to Sora. "Yeah, let's go..."

When they arrived at the picnic spot, Koharu, Yuki, Tomoko was sitting on a red plaid blanket that they neatly placed on the grass.

Koharu and Yuki was engaged in a conversation about cooking while Tomoko was preparing the food on the blanket.

"What took you so long? We were about to start eating without you!" Tomoko said as she neatly prepared the sandwich.

"Food~" Sora mused mindlessly when she saw all the food in front of her.

"Sora was so slow." Reiko said as she sat down next to the girls while the red head started nipping on a PBJ sandwich.

"You've been awfully unfit lately, haven't you, Sora-sama?" Koharu giggled softly as she grabbed a sandwich from the plate. "...ever since they abolished that game."

"Ehehehehe..." Sora rubbed the back of her tentatively. "You don't have to call me with 'sama' anymore, Koharu-chan. It's kinda weird now."

"Ah sorry."

"Well, let's start eating." Yuki announced with a warm smile. "Here, you go Date-san." She passed the sandwich plate to the blonde, then thanked her.

It's been 3 weeks ever since Exaclan has been eradicated. The game which consists of men using women as objects - as weapons. Although, Sora Himoto was an exception. She was the first female player in the game ; she was the reason the male domination of Utopia Academy and the horrible game has been put to an end.

A lot of the people in Academy didn't have a normal high school life. Mostly the Third Years who have been around since middle school.

Date Reiko is one of them. It's almost the end of the school year which means it's almost time for her graduation ceremony. All she has to do is enjoy the next few months with her friends.

"Well, that was delicious." Sora yawned contently. "It's too bad Tsuki-chan can't come with us. Where did she go anyways?"

"I think she had a meeting with one of the teachers." Koharu inquired as she put on sun lotion on her smooth skin. She had already changed into her swimsuit which she wore underneath her uniform. "Let's go swimming then, Sora-sama - I mean Sora-san. There's a lake by here, all we have to do is go downhill." Koharu grabbed Sora by the wrist and dragged her away but was stopped by Tomoko pulling Sora's legs.

"That's not fair. You should at least wait for us Koharu-chan." Tomoko weeped as she tightly hugged Sora's legs.

"What? It's because you're so slow at eating." Koharu chided gently also not wanting to let go of Sora. "Besides, she's going to change her swimsuit."

"Eh? But she's going to change with me!"

"And she's going to swim with me!"

As the two girls showered each other with rebukes and reprimands, the other girls on the other hand, (Yuki and Reiko) weren't too pleased at seeing Koharu and Tomoko arguing about Sora or seeing them so close to the red head.

Reiko can feel her patient diminishing and her anger rising, but she decided to keep her self controlled.

"Ehhhh...you guys go on ahead without me ; I haven't finished my lunch yet, so..." Sora rubbed the back of her head, not knowing what to do. "It's really fine, Tomoko-chan and Koharu-chan..." Sora laughed nervously, hoping the two girls would calm down.

"Hmmmm...well if Sora-san says so..." Tomoko shyly responded.

"Well, we'll just go on ahead then..." Koharu said with embarrassment on her face, not looking at anything but the ground.

The two girls then ran down the hill and took a swim.

Sora sighed with relief.

So did the others.

After they finished eating, the girls ran down to take a swim - except for Reiko. She stayed behind to clean up the picnic site.

After she was done, she headed to the girls who was fighting with Sora again. The red head was changed into her swimsuit, making her beautiful white skin expose to the sun.

"Sora will swim with me!"

"No she won't. She'll swim with me, right Sora?"

The girls tugged and pulled Sora, irking Reiko more.

"Hey! Sora's not a toy that you can just take turns to use!" Reiko finally spoke up, annoyed at all the bickerings. She sighed impatiently while she rubbed her forehead. "You know what, I had have enough of this. I'm going home." Reiko turned around and walked away from the group of girls.

"Eh?" Confusion and a look of concern wiped Sora's face. "You're not swimming with us?"

"No, I have to study for the exams." Reiko replied with her head cocked to the side. "If I want to get into college..."

That right - the end of school are months away, but to the third years it only seemed like weeks.

"Reiko..." Sora whispered quietly as she watched her friend's retreating back disappear into the woods...

* * *

**A/N: Well then, please review and tell me what you guys think. I'll try to update it sooner. :]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I originally tried to make this longer, but I didn't want to make you guys wait. So here you go... **

* * *

"That stupid Sora." Reiko mumbled to herself as she collapsed onto her bed. "Baka Sora, baka Sora, baka Sora."

She pulled out her textbooks from her bag and started studying.

"Thinking she's everything...pffft" Reiko fiddled with her pencil. Her eyebrows were furrowed with more annoyance than ever.

She growled angrily and threw her books to the ground. Realizing what she had just done, she got up and carried the books back to her and started reading her math book impatiently.

She wanted to get Sora off her mind...

... but she couldn't.

The harder she tried to forget about her, the more she appeared in her mind.

She just couldn't get Sora off her head. Every day she thought about her, but every day, she gets annoyed at her. Hanging out with other girls, it annoys her profusely. But Reiko knows Sora is totally oblivious of her feelings - everyone's feelings. Sora looks at the girls equally ; cared about them equally, and treated them equally. The friends that she accumulated over the past few years - she loves them equally.

But something in Reiko - something that lurks inside of her, tells her she wants more.

Possessiveness of Sora, perhaps?

No. It_ is_ possessiveness. She wants to hold Sora, feel Sora, spend time with her.

Of course she does. Reiko loves her.

_I love her._

But at the same time, she doesn't want her friends to suffer.

She can picture dejected expressions from girls when Sora finally considers her feelings for her special someone. But who will be that _special someone_?

Either way, jealousy will indeed occur.

Sora is everyone's prince. She saved them from the oppression from the males during _that _time.

And besides, the red head doesn't need a person to complete her happiness, she's fine on her own. Hanging out with friends - that alone is enough to make her happy.

She will never be hers.

* * *

"Hmmm...I wonder what's up with Reiko? I didn't mean to make her mad..." Sora mumbled to herself as she continually looked for Reiko's dorm room.

A lot of the third-years in the halls were busy studying in groups. Some were frustrated and some were focused on their books.

"Huh... I wonder where Reiko's room is. If only I could have remembered..." She began looking around the halls as she walked.

"Ah, there it is!" Sora recognized the familiar dorm number, and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Aughhh...what the hell is this damn formula, again?" Reiko scratched her hair in frustration after not understanding her math homework.

Just then, a knock on her door echoed through the room ; the blondie got up to see who it was in annoyance.

"Ugh...who is it this time?"

Reiko opened it, only to see Sora staring at her with a look of concern.

Anger filled her up again.

"Reiko-san..." Her eyebrows were wrinkled in worry as the red head spoke.

She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side ; she didn't bother making eye contact with the red head. "What the hell do you want?"

"About earlier, I didn't mean to make you mad." Sora moved closer, but Reiko kept her distance from her. "And...and I'm sorry."

Reiko's irritation continued to grow.

"And, and...I've noticed that you've been getting mad recently..." Sora scratched the back of her lowered head with a look of concern still there. "I just wanted to know..."

Reiko's irritation felt like it was about to burst when Sora spoke to here. _This_- this is what really made her mad. "Tsk...there you go again. Acting like you care for someone, but you eventually run off on them." Her forceful voice boomed on Sora's head as she said this.

The blondie finally looked at her. Her blue eyes pierced through Sora like her blunt words stabbing through her heart.

She quickly averted her eyes, then said, "You know, you can't be everyone's knight, so...why don't you just stop..."

She sighed again.

"Whatever. Just go. Leave me alone." Reiko took one last look at her, and then slammed the door shut.

* * *

The hallways were quiet and abandoned, and Sora stood silent.

It took a few moments of what just happened to register in her mind.

_Did Reiko not want me anymore? Am I not good enough? Does Reiko hate me now? What made Reiko hate me?_

Endless questions raided her mind violently like a tornado smashing through buildings in a tumultuous storm.

"Reiko..." Sora cooed the name softly like a dejected mother letting their children move out freely in the real world.

The crimson-head walked away in depression, not bothering to knock on Reiko's door again.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little weak. T_T But please review and tell me what you guys think. I'll try my best to make the next chapter more better. :[ **


	3. Chapter 3

As the days slowly drifted close to exam week, more and more people have been getting more anxious. Conversations emitting negative thoughts and low confidence about flunking the exams flooded the hallways, creating a loud chatter surging through the school as everyone strolled uneasily to their homerooms.

"Ah, such idiots people are." Reiko shook her head in disapproval as she pushed through the crowds. Bumping through the swarm, she caught a glimpse of crimson hair sashaying past her. Reiko's curious eyes drifted to the flow of a long ribbon and a strand of red-hair as she turned around to follow Sora.

_'Maybe I've been a bit too hard on her.'_ She thought with concern. Now that she thinks about it more further, it has been weeks since she talked to any of her friends. She was too busy studying and worried about what college she would attend to that she had barely enough time to make a proper social life.

As she pushed people out of her way, she called out Sora's name, but her voice was soon drowned out by the noises in the hallways. She made a grab for her shoulder, but just before touching the red fabric of her school uniform, a familiar bubbly girl skipped happily to them. Light-chocolate wavy hair cascaded down her body with a pair of black ribbons hanging loosely on the sides of her head as a huge grin was planted on her pretty face.

"Good morning, Sora-sama, err.. I mean Sora-san." Koharu greeted. "And good morning Reiko-san."

"Good morning..." Reiko greeted back, expecting for Sora to at least notice her by now. But much to her confusion, she didn't. Sora just greeted back Koharu and walked off, without at least turning her head or make eye contact at Reiko.

"Well goodbye, Reiko-san." Koharu said cheerfully. "Good luck with your exams!"

Reiko blinked as she watched Sora's red head seep into the crowd as the two disappeared. Her throat went dry as her stomach began feeling heavy.

And then... it hit her.

_"Whatever. Just go. Leave me alone..." _

Those words rung in her mind as the realization caused her to be dumbfounded.

_'Damn, what have I done now!'_ She grabbed her hair in frustration upon realizing that Sora actually took her seriously on that day. '_Gah! I'm such an idiot!_'

_'Idiot, idiot, idiot!' _She continued huffing in frustration until someone accidentally bumped into her, causing Reiko to snap back.

Calming down, Reiko took a heavy sigh. _'Okay...I'll just have to talk to her at lunch then...'_

* * *

"Okay, what the hell is up with you?" Reiko asked in an irritated tone as she put her hands on the side of her hips.

After many attempts to approach Sora, Reiko had finally dragged her out of the school and confront her about her weird behavior.

"Huh? You told me to leave you alone?" Sora said as she titled her head in confusion. She was sitting on a a grass under a shade of tree while Reiko chose to stand up in front of her.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Reiko yelled as she grew more impatient. "I mean..."

"Reiko..." Sora stood up from her spot and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. The soft smile planted on Sora's face told Reiko that she should boil her anger down. "I know that you don't like me. So... I'm really sorry for that..."

"Wha-" Reiko's eyes widened.

_'Don't like her?' _Reiko exclaimed in her thoughts wildly. _'What the hell!'_

Reiko's eyebrows furrowed and knocked Sora's hand away. "'YOU IDIOT!"

Reiko began sobbing, causing Sora to worry.

"Reiko, what's wrong?"

At this point, her throat went dry and felt as if it was choking her. But instead, she wanted to choke Sora right now. How can she be so dumb?

It felt as if an arrow had struck - an arrow that had been dipped in fire before being fired off in the bow. She turned around, not wanting to face her or let her see the tears that had blurred in her eyes.

She prepared to storm off, but just before marching in a foot, a whisper escaped in her lips- a whisper full of intensity that sobbed from her as if she was forced to say it.

"I just want you to pay more attention to me..."

And then she walked off.

* * *

**A/N: Uhh...yeah sorry for my lack of updating. ._. Yeah...I'm not good with these kind of scenes...I tried...Haha. ._.  
**


End file.
